


lifetime

by wastedmoondust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedmoondust/pseuds/wastedmoondust
Summary: — kageyama wishes he said something sooner, but he’s too late.inspired by: Lifetime - Ben&Ben
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	lifetime

**_paper planes and porcelain  
_ ** **_smell of rain through the window pane  
and the sight of you  
oh, you were a good dream_ **

he wasn’t going to lie, it hurt.

“thank you so much for coming tobio.” hinata pulled him into a hug.

“of course. why wouldn’t i want to see you get married?” kageyama hugged back. _because i am still hopelessly fucking in love with you._

hinata pulled away and left to greet the other guests. kageyama looked around the venue. he recognised a lot of people, friends they were, both old and new. he took his seat at his allocated table, which was with the rest of his high school team mates and the rest of the evening felt like a blur.

_this was my fault, wasn’t it?_ he suddenly thought to himself, what if he said something back then? what if he wasn’t such a coward?

but when he saw the blonde pulling the ginger to the middle of the room to have their first dance, he knew it was too late.

**_i was scared to lose you then  
but secrets turn into regrets  
buried feelings grow  
oh, you were a good dream_ **

back then, he kept everything to himself. he valued his friendship with his best friend more than anything— well, maybe volleyball too. he thought that if he hid his feelings and focused on volleyball, his crush would soon be a distant memory he would laugh at.

little did he know that burying one’s feelings would just cause them to grow.

he watched the couple dance. atsumu twirled hinata by his hand, both of them laughed when their eyes met again. he thought again:

_**tangled with another's eyes  
never mind, you were never mine** _

if you asked him, he would honestly do anything if it meant that he could turn back the clock a whole decade. if it meant that he would be the one in his arms.

but he was truly happy for the both of them. atsumu was a good man. they loved each other to bits, just like every other cliche love story he would see on his sister’s bookshelf when she was a teenager.

he chuckled at the thought of being that person who has loved the protagonist for the whole time, only to see them being taken by someone else.

perhaps he could have said something sooner.

perhaps he could have been his instead.

_**was there a lifetime waiting for us  
in a world where i was yours?  
was it the wrong time, what if we tried  
giving in a little more?  
i'd spend a lifetime waiting in vain  
just to go back to the way we were before  
was it the wrong time, what if we tried  
giving in a little more?  
to the warmth we had before  
  
is there a lifetime waiting for us?  
** _ _**all this ti**_ _ **me, i have** _ _**been yours** _


End file.
